Nagarythe
The Kingdom of Nagarythe, now known as the Shadowlands, is a dark and desolate region, but was once the greatest of the Elven kingdoms. Here, the first Phoenix King once held court, and it was here that the greatest battles against Daemonkind were won. That desperate struggle hardened and embittered the folk of Nagarythe, so that other Elves came to regard them as a cruel and bloodthirsty people. After Aenarion's death his son Malekith inherited the kingdom. When Malekith rose against the rightful Phoenix King, he led his warriors in a savage and destructive war. Nagarythe was destroyed and many of its people fled with their evil master to the cold lands of the New World. They became the Druchii, the Dark Elves — evil kin to the Asur of Ulthuan, or High Elves. Today, what little remains of the once-proud Kingdom of Nagarythe is treated with fear and distrust. It is uninhabited but for wanderers and beasts. The great fortress of Anlec, from where both Aenarion and Malekith ruled the proud people of Nagarythe, was destroyed during the Sundering. Since that time, the Dark Elves have repeatedly attacked, attempting to reclaim their ancient kingdom, but each time they have been repelled by the High Elves. The ruins of Anlec have been refortified, fought over, and cast down again more than once, and even today they draw the Dark Elves back to the lands of their ancestors. Some whisper that more Elves have died fighting over Anlec's ruins than anywhere else in Ulthuan. Nagarythe's population was scattered and became nomadic, wandering in the wilderness of northern Ulthuan. The warriors of this realm are known as Shadow Warriors. Organised in small bands, they specialise in seeking and ambushing Dark Elf raiders. They favour dark tinted armour and tunics and plumes decorated with dark colours, especially blues and sombre greys. The Sunken Isles The war over possession of the ancient realm of Nagarythe, now a shattered series of isles, waves as strong now as it did five thousand years ago. In an attempt to wrest control of these lands from the Shadow Warriors of Ulthuan, the Witch King has moved several Shade clans to the Shadowlands to fight against the interlopers defiling the ground of Nagarythe. Malekith has promised these Shade Clans possession of any Nagarythe lands that they can wrest from the High Elves, and rewards them for every head of a Shadow Warrior sent to him in Naggarond. There is now sporadic but vicious guerrilla fighting between the Shadow Warriors of Ulthuan and these emigre Shades -- sometimes called the Sundered Clans or Reaver Shades. Malekith hopes that this fighting will sap the strength and morale of the Shadow Warriors, so that they will be swept away when the time for full invasion comes again. Locations of Note * Carin Anroc * Desolation of Tethlis * Dread Kings Peak * Rock of Galirian * Shadow March * Sundered Strand * Tor Anlec - Capital * Tor Dranil Sources * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 12 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 10 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 48 es:Tierras Sombrías Category:Dark Elves Category:Kingdoms of Ulthuan Category:Nagarythe Category:N